Problem: Simplify the expression. $-6q(-3q+2)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-6q}$ $ = ({-6q} \times -3q) + ({-6q} \times 2)$ $ = (18q^{2}) + (-12q)$ $ = 18q^{2} - 12q$